Steamy room! or not!
by takarahosaka
Summary: a misunderstanding happened! and what would that be! a komahoshi fanfic enjoy! :D


Hey everyone! This story suddenly just popped out of my mind so I was really bugged whether to write it or not but in the end I still wrote it. Everyone enjoy this! And I don't own Komatta toki ni wa hoshi ni kike! Happy reading!

* * *

One night at dorm, in room 214 where kiyomine and Takara are staying strange sounds were heard by a certain person named Arimoto, together with Kiyomine's cousin Reichii and Okuno his childhood friend. The three of them were walking towards the said room when they heard the said strange noises. It goes like this.

' _Ahhhnn….. kiyomine….st-stop doing that!~~' takara said_

' _I won't because I want to, if you really want me to stop, then make me' kiyomine replied_

' _but~~ kiyomine just stop please… I - I can't…. any..more..Ahnn~~' takara said _

' _but you seem to enjoy it' kiyomine said playfully_

' _NO! I'm not! Ahnn, no.. don't put too much pressure please~~…" takara pleaded _

' _where do you want me to put pressure with then?' kiyomine said still teasing takara_

' _the..there below…at my back..AH! OH GOD! KIYOMINE! AHHN~~!' takara said with full pleasure in his voice_

' _he.. here?!' kiyomine said while doing something to takara that makes him moan in pleasure_

The three that were standing outside of Takara and Kiyomine's room, was just dumbfounded, they were all surprised by what they are hearing, specially Arimoto, Reiichi just had his evil smile the whole time that they were listening to the duo inside the room for what heaven's sake they are doing to make those noises and Okuno just stood there, as cold sweats are running down through his body. The three stared at each other and continued to think of things that may possibly be happening inside when they were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the unexpected.

' _Kiyomine.. for.. real.. I'm begging you..do it harder! Oh please!' Takara said_

' _Sure, just for you, shorty' as kiyomine does what he's told to_

' _AHHN~~ ah~~~ KIYOMINE!~~ AHHN~~!' Takara moaned loudly_

' _shhh shorty, someone may hear you, you know' kiyomine told takara_

' _bu—but I can'nghh, I can't lower my..haah..voice..down..AHN!' Takara said_

' _Oh well, whatever' Kiyomine then replied_

From then on loud moans of pleasures were the only thing that they heard inside. Arimoto, who can't seem to take it any longer banged open the door. and they were all stupefied by what they saw.

Takara was under of Kiyomine, lying in front of Kiyomine, back on Kiyomine's front and Kiyomine above Takara and hovering all over him. both naked. Is what Arimoto thought before he even saw what's really happening inside, he collapsed.

It seems that Kiyomine was just massaging the back of Takara and Takara was just enjoying it too much!

" Hey, don't you know how to knock?" Kiyomine said

" Eh? Reiichi-sempai, Okuno-sempai, Arimoto what are you guys doing in here?" Takara said

Then a flash of evilness lit up from Reiichi-senpai's eyes and Okuno-senpai just .

" Well, we heard moans, and stuffs from you guys outside the door which made us think that you were doing *** where kiyomine puts his **** on your *** and then Kiyomine *** on you and**** and********** and ***** you were****** then**** cuffs and whips and ***** -"

" Well, just to make his explanation short we thought the two of you finally leveled up your relationship that's all!" Apparently Okuno-senpai just saved Takara's innocent ears and mind. Then the three left the room and returned to their own.

" Ku..Ku..kukukukuku!" Kiyomine is now laughing off his lungs

" Wha—what are you laughing about?! Stop!" Takara screamed, he is now completely red from head to toe

" Ku…Kukuku.. that's why! A..AHAHAHA! that is the reason why I told you to lower down your voice!" Kitomine said to Takara teasingly

" HUMP! Whatever!" Takara said completely annoyed and embarrassed

" Sorry, sorry I'll stop now" Kiyomine said while easing off his laughter

" Very well! Hump!" Takara replied

Then Kiyomine went over to Takara, he pulled Takara to his chest and grabbed his waist then cupped his chin to make Takara look straight into him

" Shall we continue what we were doing?" Kiyomine asked teasingly to Takara and kissed him on his lips

Takara was quite startled by what Kiyomine did, but he too kissed back to him

" Sure" was his only reply

* * *

SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! AHAHAHAHA XD even I don't know! Anyways thank you for reading!


End file.
